This invention relates to a multiple element interface for use with a computer or personal organiser.
A known multiple element interface comprises 68-pin connectors for transfer of data or electrical power, and complies to a PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) standard. PCMCIA interfaces fitted to computers and other electronic devices allow a variety of exchangeable integrated circuits to be connected thereto. The exchangeable integrated circuits are usually contained in a convenient credit card sized case, the whole assembly being known as a PCMCIA card. Storage cards and expansion cards are the two main categories of PCMCIA cards although other uses may become available in the future. A storage card may, for example, include memory chips to increase the random access memory of a computer. An expansion card has The facility for allowing input and output of data to the host device, for example, a network card allowing connection of a computer to a network. A card slot is provided on the PCMCIA interface to allow insertion of a PCMCIA card into the host device. The interface standard defines two sets of connector pins, one of which is intended for a storage card and the other for a combined storage and input/output card.
Neither the PCMCIA interface standard nor the PCMCIA card specifications support the transfer of analogue signals through the standard 68-pin connector. For interfaces or cards to be compatible with the PCMCIA standard, data transmission over signal elements defined by the PCMCIA standard are required to be digital and at pre-determined levels. For all existing PCMCIA cards to be compatible with all existing PCMCIA interfaces the requirement for data transmission to be digital over the signal elements must remain. Changing one signal element from a digital to an analogue system may solve the immediate problem of analogue transmission but then existing PCMCIA standard devices will no longer be compatible.